


Shelter from the Storm

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori and Dwalin are taking shelter from a snowstorm inside a cave.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5.wind of the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.

The gust of wind blew inside their cave, making the flames of their fire flicker and more snow pile up near the entrance.

Nori huffed, but wasn’t much bothered, because he was dry and warm. It must be a complete whiteout outside and he absolutely didn’t want to be in that. Better be just where he was. The wind carried the howling of wolves, but he wasn’t worried about that, either, as he had his own weapons and Dwalin’s twin axes at his side, which was more than enough.

Dwalin was leaning onto the stone wall of the cave that faced the entrance, wrapped in his cloak, Nori sat between his legs and leaning on him, Dwalin’s cloak wrapped over him and his cloak as well, his arms wrapped around Nori.

Nori could just see him staring at the cave entrance, where a little bit more snow had piled in again. That _was_ a bit worrying.

‘Do you think we’ll get blocked in?’ he asked and Dwalin shifted a little behind him, making Nori keenly aware what his closeness was doing to him, and lament that now was not the place, because even with the fire, it was a bit too chilly even for his adventurous libido.

‘I think if we check it a few times during the night, we’ll be fine, and the entrance isn’t directly in the wind’s path.’ Dwalin’s words rumbled against his back and he hugged Nori closer, for whose comfort was unclear.

Nori just had to wiggle a little, but Dwalin’s big hand stilled his movement, pulling him even closer to his body if possible, which… he couldn’t decide if that was an incentive or an attempt to stop him. So, of course, he did the only thing he could and wiggled some more.

‘Nori…’ Dwalin said, sounding frustrated, even when what Nori felt against his backside belied Dwalin’s words.

He didn’t wriggle any more, resigned, it really was too chilly for shenanigans. ‘It’ll keep.’

But then Dwalin kissed his neck and, apparently, it couldn’t. And Dwalin’s big hands kept him pretty warm as they snuck under his clothes while they ignored the howling wind and wolves outside and created a warmth of their own.


End file.
